


Tonight You're A Stranger, Some Silhouette

by ShippingThings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Related, Confessions, Danger, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Kara is pure, Lena Luthor Is A Lesbian, Lena is my favorite, Possession, This is my new ship. Deal with it., monwinn is a rockstar for allowing me to use this, possible canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: Kara doesn't want this to be their end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hemsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsworth/gifts).



> Based off this post by monwinn (on tumblr and ao3) and the song mentioned in that post: Silhouette by Aquilo (which you really should listen to while reading).
> 
> Not totally sure how Brainiac works in the comics, in this version he's controlling Lena from a remote location, okay? Okay.
> 
> I really hope I did this justice as it's such a heart-wrenching concept. Enjoy.

Wooden floorboards shatter under the impact of Kara’s form as she is forced to the ground again. Her muscles are accustomed to being bulletproof, her bones unbreakable and yet she has felt every blow.

She blocks each one, feels it bruising her skin. There is no fighting back this time.

Staring across the room, Kara reminds herself that this is not Lena’s doing. It’s not her  _ fault _ .

The fire blazes around the building, flames slowly licking up the walls on either side of Lena’s office. Kara's first concern is how the flames could hurt Lena if she got too close. 

While Alex and J'onn were trying to determine how Kryptonite had been taken from the storage center at the DEO, Brainiac lured Kara into a trap under the simple guise of a message from Lena. Just a few words: _Kara, something is wrong. I need help._ Despite Alex's protests, Kara reached the L-Corp building in record time. She should have listened to her sister. She should have considered the danger missing Kryptonite would pose. She should have expected the ambush, but she would do anything to ensure Lena's safety. She wouldn’t be anywhere but by Lena’s side.

Kara pulls herself along the floor, arms aching as she distances herself from the debris her body has created. She looks up and watches Lena step towards her. Brainiac's control over the woman she cares about is horrifying. Lena's form is menacing in a way Lena Luthor could never be. Kara hates to see her like that. Cold and dangerous, covered in ash and the few cuts Brainiac had inflicted. There are no shadows of the memories they’d shared anywhere in her features. Brainiac is using Lena’s image to make sure Kara’s final moments are as painful as possible in every way.

The woman nears. Kara does nothing. Her stare is indignant, the familiar face before her nothing more than an echo of the woman she knows.

Kara doesn't want this to be their end.

Familiar green eyes stare back at her and Kara realizes Lena can see this happening through Brainiac’s possession. She’s a silhouette in her own body as it moves without her consent.

Kara’s heart shatters. Lena has tried to hard to be good, to distance herself from her family's depravity. Kara knows it has to be destroying her to have to be a bystander to her own destruction. She must feel like a failure. A stranger in her own head.

That idea is what pushes Kara out of her surrender.

"Lena..." Kara forces a smile, tears burning their way down her cheeks. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay, Lena." She chokes over the name, nodding her head as she looks deep into Lena’s eyes, hoping she can hear. She needs Lena to know she doesn't blame her for any of this.

If Kara gives in now, allows the pain to consume her, everyone is going to know about her final moments. 

Lena Luthor will be held responsible for the death of Supergirl, the city's hero. 

Kara looks past Lena to see the flames climbing higher around them. If she gives in, Lena won't make it out alive either. Kara can't allow that to happen.

“Lena. It’s me… It’s Kara.” She knows it’s dangerous to admit when a villain who wants her dead can hear, but right now Lena’s life is all that matters. "You've done so much  _ good _ for this city. You aren't your mother or your brother. You’re a  _ hero. _ ”  Kara's breath shudders, lips quivering as she does her best to comfort Lena. She knows she needs to be strong for both of them right now. She needs to comfort Lena and do anything she can to help her pull away from Brainiac's hold.

Lena’s form takes another step forward.

“You fought against your own mother to protect the aliens of National City. You’ve saved so many lives, Lena. You saved  _ my life _ . I’m proud of you… and I know it’s hard, but I’m not giving up on you. I know you’re doing your best, I know you’re fighting.”  Kara smiles again, not scared that these could be her last moments. Lena is her priority.

A tear falls down Lena's pale cheek.

_ She's doing it. _

“That’s it, Lena. Keep going. I need you to. No matter what, Kara or Supergirl… I believe in you. Keep fighting him. For me.”

Kara pulls herself to stand as Lena stops, her body trembling as her face contorts in pain. She lets out a scream her pale hands move to grip her dark hair as she drops to her knees.

Something shifts back and forth through her, face changing from soft, kind, Lena back to Brainiac.

“ _ Stop. What- What are you doing? _ ” His garbled voice bubbles up from within her body.

“You're gonna get us out of this, Lena. Come on. I’m right here.”

Lena’s eyes meet hers again. Kara feels the emotion in them aching inside her chest, piercing her heart as the kryptonite blade pierced her skin. 

She can barely breathe. Lena's eyes and the smoke in the air are suffocating her.

Another scream follows, a mixture of two voices, agony the only constant between the two. 

The building shakes.

Kara’s hands are on Lena’s shoulder before her hands can touch the ground.

“Lena?” she asks, eyes roaming the woman for any signs of injury. 

“Kara-” she sobs back, hands shaking.

“Hey!” Kara greets, face splitting into a smile as she heaves a sigh of relief. She pulls Lena into her arms. “It’s okay.”

After a long beat, Lena returns the hug. “Thank you,” she whispers into Kara’s hair.

“I owed you one.”

“No, you didn’t.” Lena pulls back and looks Kara in the eyes, hands still gripping Kara's shoulders as she studies her face. “You didn’t have to tell me who you are.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

Lena buries her face into Kara's neck and Kara feels tears which aren't her own gliding down her skin, setting off a new wave of her own. “I don’t remember the last time someone hugged me like this.”

Kara pulls Lena in even tighter, their bodies pressed together, their breath hindered by the smoke in the air and the emotions coursing through them. “I’m here for you. Always.”

Kara hears Alex's voice commanding her team as the heavy footfalls of DEO agents invade the room. Guns up, the group spills into each corner of the space, surrounding them.   
Kara barely notices.

Lena’s breath hitches, her chest seeming to rise with more difficulty. Kara is about to ask what's wrong when soft lips ghost across her cheek. Lena pulls back to look at her and Kara is rendered speechless.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Lena murmurs, her voice soft, truthful, familiar.

Kara's breath escapes her lungs as Lena runs a hand up her neck, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Leaning forward she captures Kara's lips with her own, tentative at first, almost uncertain. When Kara presses back, losing herself in the kiss, she feels Lena smiling against her lips.   
Lena moves her hand from Kara's cheek, her fingers gliding into golden hair and pulling them closer.

After all that had happened, it feels fitting. Perfect.  Kara knows this is far from over, that th ey’re still in danger, but somehow, Lena’s touch is enough to bring her solace. At least for a moment.

They’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was not going to have a kiss in it, but you guys can thank Alex (balexi on tumblr, Bal3xicon on ao3), who both convinced me to put it in AND did edits on this for me, improving it tremendously.   
> Thanks to monwinn for coming up with the idea and allowing me to use it.   
> Last but not least to Gabi for taking the first glance at it and reminding me of my bad tendencies as a writer (but as she would say, she want's me to 'flourish' so it's okay)


End file.
